Opportunities
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: Something I wrote ages ago - tag onto Window of Opp (S/J)


Opportunity

-------------

AUTHOR: Angel of Fire

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate…L Isn't that depressing?

SPOILERS: Major spoilers of Window of Opp…actually if you haven't seen it there's no point in reading

PAIRINGS: Sam/Jack

RATING: G

"I've never seen anyone enjoy oatmeal so much," Daniel said, watching Jack shove another mouthful of oatmeal into his mouth.

Jack looked up. "When you've been eating Fruit Loops for who knows how long, a little variety helps."

"Well we got a message from the Tok'ra, apparently they've been trying to contact us for over three months," Sam informed them.

Jack wiped his mouth and looked at her. "Really?"

"Who knows when they first realised we were cut off," Sam continued. "I mean there's really no telling how much time passed."

"Let me ask you something…in all that time you were, er, looping, were you ever tempting to, ah, do something crazy? I mean, uh, you could do anything without worrying about consequences," Daniel said. 

Sam looked in Jack's direction, suddenly curious. He looked blankly at Daniel for a moment and the smiled slightly. 

"You know it's funny, you've asked me that before," Jack said. 

"And?" Daniel continued.

Jack moved his eyes to meet Sam's. She looked back at him for a moment and then shot a confused glance at Daniel. Sam looked back at Jack, but Daniel kept staring at Sam, wondering what on Earth Jack was looking at. Jack smiled slightly and shoved another spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth.

"Sir?" Sam asked.

"I have to go," he said, dropping his spoon back into the oatmeal bowl and standing up. "I had to talk to Teal'c about something."

With that he disappeared. Sam looked at Daniel who was grinning like an idiot.

"Something happened, Sam," he informed her.

"Like what?" she asked him, her thoughts wandering back to the Zat'arc incident only a week or so earlier.

"I dunno. Ask him. Something happened between you and him," Daniel said.

"Nothing happened between me and him," Sam denied.

"You weren't there you can't deny it," Daniel said.

Sam looked back down at her breakfast. "Well what could've happened?"

"Anything," Daniel said. "And we'd never know."

"Teal'c would know," Sam said, then regretted it. "Actually he probably wouldn't," she added quickly.

"Goodbye," Daniel said, standing up and walking quickly out of the room.

"Daniel!" Sam said, running after him, but he was already gone.

"Major Carter I need to talk to you about the MALP…" a nearby officer started.

"Oh yes," Sam said, turning to face him.

"Teal'c?" Daniel asked, stepping into the room. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He was still grinning like an idiot.

"How may I assist you DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Ah, Teal'c, in the time loop Jack…no wait let me rephrase this. This morning while we were eating breakfast I asked Jack if he ever did something that the consequences would be erased the next day and he just looked at Sam and smiled…do you know what that's about?" Daniel said.

"We played golf through the Stargate," Teal'c informed him, smiling slightly.

"You what?" Daniel repeated. "No don't tell me, that's not what I was asking. Did anything happen between Jack and Sam?"

"No," Teal'c said. "O'Neill played golf and made pottery."

"OK, thank you Teal'c," Daniel said, walking out of the room.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c said, walking into his office.

"Morning Teal'c," Jack said, throwing the ball against the wall. "How can I help you on this lovely morning?"

"O'Neill, DanielJackson just approached me and asked me if anything happened between you and Major Carter during the time loop," Teal'c said. "I do not know the answer to this so I told him no. But I am curious, did anything happen between yourself and Major Carter."

"How'd Daniel know?" Jack asked.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes something did happen. But don't tell Daniel or Sam or anyone else OK?" Jack said.

"What happened?" Teal'c asked.

"I resigned and kissed her," Jack said, staring into space.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I will leave now O'Neill."

Outside the room Sam stood wide eyed. She'd just been on her way to ask him exactly what the smile had been for, now she knew she decided it might've been better not to ask. He'd _kissed_ her. And she couldn't even remember it.

__

Ah Sam, don't think like that he's your CO, you do not love him…omg love. Where on Earth did that come from? She thought to herself.

Suddenly she could hear Teal'c walking towards the door. She closed her jaw and turned around, walking as quickly away from the door as she possibly could. This wouldn't change anything, it was just a simple kiss.


End file.
